This disclosure relates to a tie shaft for a gas turbine engine. The disclosure also relates to a flow forming manufacturing method for producing the tie shaft.
Gas turbine engines typically include multiple spools, which are constructed from forged titanium or nickel and/or steel alloy disks connected by a shaft that is also generally made of nickel or steel alloys. Typically, an oversize long solid forging is machined to provide the desired shaft contour on the interior and exterior surfaces. This requires extensive and costly machining. In addition, any required threads must be machined into the shafts to provide securing features.